Neko Marimo
by Florentic Waver
Summary: What happens when Zoro suddenly turns into a Neko? Utter and complete chaos, Zoro can't stand anything cats like.. ! SANJI STOP TEASING ZORO WITH CATNIP! cute fluff romance, part of a contest, please R&R, chapter 4 on way. Yaoi: parings: ZoLu and SanZo
1. Transformation

Hi everyone, I got a review on this, saying that it was like RUMBLE! by Treestar-san, It actually was based off of it. She gave me a wonderful idea. But it isn't exactly the same. I just wanted to let you all know that. I respect authors, and I don't steal their ideas. I get ideas from their works, and then transform them into my own. Neko Marimo was based off of RUMBLE! But is not it at all. The symptoms are different, and then again i've only read to chapter 8 currently of that story. RUMBLE! Is a good story, but it isn't mine and therefore, I am trying to tell you that it will not be the same. Ok... my rant has gone on long enough. Just to let you know. I won't dissapoint you! Because its very rude to take other peoples stories, Neko Marimo will be totally different. And if I feel or you guys feel that I am doing too much of a copy, I will remove this story. I love RUMBLE! and hope that you will too if you get the the chance to read it. Treestar-chan, I hope you're not mad at me for copying ish your idea... I love RUMBLE! and it is all yours. While Neko Marimo is mine. Please if you read this story and feel uncomfortable with me using your rumbleball idea (basically all im going to use for a copy, its gonna be real different i promice!) I will change so that a devil fruit user or something changes him. Well if you've read this whole rant I am suprised! And your reward is the first chapter of Marimo neko! until then! JA NE!

Luffy laughed happily as he ran in front of everyone, running from the marines once again, everyone yelling at him angrily as they dodged bullets and then pounded their way into the marines in front so that they could get away. But something seemed wrong. Usually it was Zoro who was in front, but he was actually in the back, only swinging at a few stragglers, not really even swinging.

Luffy and Sanji were the first ones on the ship besides Franky, who had been guarding it and, seeing the situation, started setting up for a Coup De Burst. Nami and Usopp were next with Chopper, and then Brook finally Robin before they looked down at the moss head. He was panting, kneeling on his knees, unable to even jump. They were just about to burst off! What was wrong? Luffy reached out with one of his hands and then grabbed the moss head's right shoulder. Robin grabbed the left with her many hands and together they pulled him up just before they bursted away from the marines.

Luffy had expected his friend to just land and return back to his normal lazy self. But was startled when Zoro landed with a sickening thud on the floor of the Sunny. Luffy held tight as he used his other arm, stretching it out and wrapping it two times around the mast just as they blasted off. He didn't want Zoro to land in the water; the poor marimo could barely lift his head up. That's when Luffy noticed he had sweat trickling down his forehead, making his hair, which was usually puffy, stick to his forehead. It didn't do that even when he was training. Whimpering gently, Luffy awaited the rocketing plunge that happened when the ship collided back with the water. He sprang to the mast and slowly set Zoro, who had fallen asleep, down. Luffy sighed in relief, then noticed that he wasn't asleep, he was passed out! Eyes widening, he stood and then yelled out.

"Chopper! Zoro's acting weird!" he said before running around to Zoro and poking his head, calling his name out rapidly in one breath, his worry clearly showing. Chopper ran over, also worried, and others joined him as he inspected Zoro.

"Well..., I have no clue what's wrong. But I know that these symptoms… some of the drugs in one of my rumble balls might help...," Chopper said, his blue nose twitching softly. He looked at Luffy. "It may stop whatever's making him sick..., but I don't know if it will have any other effects and how long they will last since he's a normal human and hasn't eaten a devil fruit," Chopper finished, looking at his captain for conformation on if he should go with it or not.

His captain looked down, biting his lip and looking confused, trying to think if this was the best thing. He sighed softly and then nodded gently. "If it will stop him from dying. He looks very pained... So yeah, give him a rumble."

"All right," Chopper said smiling softly, then walked over to the mini fridge in his room and grabbed one rumble ball. In the cold, the ball stayed fresher longer. He smiled gently and walked over to the sick marimo. With a soft touch of his paw, he placed another cold, wet rag in place of the slightly warm one. Then he took Zoro's head, picking it up and popping the small, yellow orb inside his mouth, pouring some water down his throat so it was easier to swallow it.

Zoro gulped it down, coughing lightly and going back to his panting. He felt like fifty swords that had just stabbed him all over his body. Suddenly, the pain started ebbing away slowly, but then it started tingling near his rear and his head. It was like an itch that wasn't there but was. He grunted and turned, feeling the presence of his nakama leave the room. He turned again, panting softly as he felt the tingling turn into a throb and he yelled out slightly. "No...," he mumbled, then gasped hard, raising a hand out and arched, turning again. It hurt to lay on his back fully, so he turned to his side. The sweating was going down and he felt a lot better. Guess that the stab wound on his side was worse then he had first thought. He thought he could deal with it, but was proven wrong. Very, very wrong.

~0~x~0~x

Earlier that week

~x~0~x~0

Zoro had been training as usual when they had stopped at a island, the one they had been on at the beginning. He had been walking around, probably lost again, though he wouldn't admit it. He had seen an act. Two sword fighters were pretending to duke it out on each other. Zoro scoffed and rolled his eyes, telling the people that it hadn't been worth their time to see such a foul, fake act, and they had dispersed, seeing his real katanas. With angry glares, the men had started on Zoro. He thought he could have taken them but suddenly they both had devil fruit powers.

Catching him off guard, they both stabbed him on either side. He coughed and fell to the ground before the brothers grinned and walked off to another location to perform their act. He had stayed on the ground for five hours before finally being able to move. The pain was unbearable and he had to struggle for every inch he moved. He panted and finally had gotten up after ten minutes of slow moving and pausing to get rid of most of the pain a few moments at a time.

Once he was finally up, he pulled out Wadó, his most trusted blade. The only one out of his original three that hadn't broken. He leaned on it for support, seeing as it was just the right height and started slowly walking to the hotel that they were staying at. Turns out the log pose would set in three days so everyone decided to take a small vacation. He stumbled a bit and almost fell, overwhelming pain surrounding him. 'Some vacation...,' he thought bitterly before walking in. It was the middle of the day so no one was there.

He slammed the bathroom door and coughed as he grabbed the bandages that Chopper had put in there just in case. He disinfected his wounds for about three hours. When Nami, Sanji, and Robin finally got back from shopping, he was laying in the bathtub, stitching himself up quietly. He had taught himself because of all the small cuts he was always getting. Chopper had finally sat him down and they spent an afternoon of how to clearly and carefully stitch things. A small knock sounded from the door.

"Is someone in here?" came the voice of Nami.

He sighed softly and replied, "It's m,e Zoro. I'm using the tub. What?"

"Nothing." She replied, then leaned against the door. "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago," he lied, gritting his teeth as he finished tying the stitch; the cuts weren't too deep, though for some reason they hurt a lot. So they wouldn't leave scars luckily. With a soft breath he sat up in the tub, pulling his white shirt down then put his haramaki over it slowly. He breathed out a few times before whipping the sweat off his brow and walking back into the living room of the hotel. Nami was putting away clothes and Sanji was laughing happily, joking with Robin in the small kitchen. He sat on his bed and sighed, rubbing his temples until the headache slowly went away. This was going to be one hell of a week.

~x~0~x~0

Present Time

~0~x~0~x

The pain had started to disappear about five hours later, at which time he felt Chopper enter the room, tapping the blankets he had currently been buried under saying something about dinner. He yawned and sat up slowly, rubbing his head, he grunted feeling something soft but ignored it and looked over. Chopper was looking at him in shock, his eyes looking like they were going to jump out of their sockets in a second.

"E-Ears!" he screamed, then passed out with a soft plop. His body had gone stiff as a board, and he just flopped over, face forward. Gasping, Zoro swiftly caught Chopper, picking him up and poking him, confused, before he turned, seeing his face in a medical pan and his eyes widened. A pair of white cat ears twitched on his head and a thin white tail poked up from under the covers.

"EARS!" he yelled before standing and looking around confusedly, very flustered. Footsteps were heard; not everyone on the ship had heard Chopper's squeak of a scream, but they had heard the deep voice of Roronora Zoro. Luffy was the first on the scene, with Sanji and Nami quickly following. The captain blinked, halting in his footsteps, Nami and Sanji running into him, but he didn't budge. He was staring at Zoro, who was holding Chopper, glaring at everyone but with the ears on his head and the tail swishing around like that, it made the glare melt into cuteness.

With a small awe-struck gurgle, Luffy ran over to touch Zoro's ears. Zoro blinked before blushing, his ears lowering automatically and a small purr-like sound starting in his chest. His eyes widened and he stood up. Luffy's arms stretched and he grunted before making them snap back, his hands letting go of the white fuzzy ears for now. Nami blinked and walked over slowly.

"Z-Zoro?" Nami asked, unsure and slowly approached him. Others came into the room, having about the same reactions as the first three. Luffy was now trying to grab Zoro's ever-moving tail, beginning to enjoy himself. Zoro looked away in shame, his ears lowering as he did so.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied gruffly, looking away even more before Luffy grabbed his tail-a bit hard, one might add-and suddenly all the hair on his body was standing on end, including his tail and ears, which were pointing straight up. A small hiss of a growl was heard, and Luffy immediately let go.

"Neh! Sorry, Zoro! Gomen~!" the small man said, bowing twice, then looking at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as you don't do that again...," he mumbled, slumping down onto the bed. Chopper had just started stirring from his passed out state.

"Ugh... What happened?" he asked softly, sitting up, propping himself up on his left elbow as his right hoof rubbed his small forehead. He then looked at Zoro and jumped down. Turning into his human form he yelled at everyone, "Out! All of you shoo! Now that I know this is his side effect, I have to see what happened!" he shouted, making Zoro flinch. His hearing was getting really good.

Chopper looked at him and sighed softly. "Well…, let's begin the examination."


	2. Ear Scratching

Hey guys! I'm so pleased by all the feedback! Four reviews in two days! **Squeal **well, anyway I'm now in the mood to write more so I shall. I once again want to do a disclaimer

1) I do not own these characters, Oda-sensei does ^^

2) I did not take from RUMBLE! I just took the idea of a rumble ball transforming someone. And it's a different transformation and everything! I didn't copy exactly off of the fanfiction!

3) There is no three ^^;

Well Enjoy! JA NE!

|~| Previously on Neko Marimo |~|

**He then looked at Zoro and jumped down. Turning into his human form he yelled at everyone, "Out! All of you shoo! Now that I know this is his side effect, I have to see what happened!" he shouted, making Zoro flinch. His hearing was getting really good. **

**Chopper looked at him and sighed softly. "Well…, let's begin the examination."**

**Zoro's ears tilted back as he scooted away. "No way!" he cried out as Chopper sighed. **

"**You just have to try it! I need to know if cat instincts work!" Chopper replied. He was in his big form trying to push Zoro out of the mast. "If you have cat instincts you should land on your… feet!" he grunted and then pushed him hard.**

**Zoro gasped finally letting go and then tumbled down headfirst. He suddenly turned himself landing on his feet. Usopp and** **Luffy who had been running around while this had all been happening. Zoro had just landed in front of them, a small puff of air and dust when his feet landed. Usopp and Luffy gawked and then shouted at the same time.**

"**WOAH THAT WAS SUGOI (*1)!"  
>"DO IT AGAIN!"<br>"N-no way…" Zoro replied his feet slightly shaky as he wobbled away. He had been poked, prodded, and presented with different things a cat liked. Sanji started walking over slightly laughing as he held out a tray full of food.  
>"Lunch!" he called out to the boys, Chopper who had been scrambling down the ladder was about two feet from the ground when he hopped off and then ran along with Usopp, Luffy, and a grumbling Zoro who was just walking along.<strong>

"**Here you guys go. Tuna for lunch with cream sauce." He sang out happily placing down the food. Zoro glared at him.**

"**Not funny Dart-brow!" he said holding his nose. Chopper had told him to try and stay away from things that cats would like. **

**~o~x~o~x**

**It's a flashback, nya!**

**~x~o~x~o**

**Chopper smacked Zoro awake. He had held some catnip out to Zoro's nose and that was the last thing he remembered was smelling something really minty.**

"**Alright, well I now know that you can't have anything that cats will like." He said softly. Zoro tilted his head confused and Chopper sighed.**

"**When you're submitted to something that a cats like. Cat instincts start taking over slowly before your normal self becomes submissive to the cat instincts. And your inner kitty takes over." Chopper tried to explain.**

"**So basically, when I'm around things that cats like, I become a big cat?"**

"**Yeah, basically." Chopper replied. "I've already told everyone, but there bound to test it out for themselves. So be careful." He said and nodded.**

**Zoro sighed and nodded. Just great why did he have to have cat ears and tail which made his usual self look cute, and become a cat when he was around cat like things! He walked out before getting stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Chopper grinned looking at him. "One more test." He said gripping his shoulder lightly.**

**~x~o~x~o**

**Present time, nya!**

**~o~x~o~x**

**Sanji grinned softly and looked at him. "Come on now!" he said trying to pry apart the green-haired kenjutsuka's (*2) hand from his nose. Zoro's ears and tail puffed up straight and he rumbled a soft hiss. That made Luffy and Usopp burst into little girlish giggles, but they became dead silent when another hiss went their way.**

"**Stop it Ero-kokku" (*3) he cried out before he was pulled on the ear by Sanji's other hand. Yelping out he growled at the cook angrily before blinking. Sanji had started to scratch just behind his ears. He blinked before starting to relax, a small purr starting up in his throat. He heard Usopp and Luffy look over and then gasp as they saw Sanji was calming Zoro down so easily! Zoro's tail swished back and fourth in the air as Sanji grinned before taking out his cigarette with his free hand and blowing out some smoke. Never stopping his scratching just behind Zoro's white ears. He let out a soft groan still relaxing, slowly going to the floor and then curled up right beside Sanji's lap. His head resting on Sanji's left leg. Sanji chuckled putting the cigarette back in his mouth, sitting cross-legged now because of Zoro's head, he took a small drag and closed his eyes. **

"**We'll guess we're eating here." Sanji said leaning back against the mast. Luffy was already almost finished with his giant portion of food, Usopp nodded then started eating, making sure his captain didn't steal his portion with those stupid rubber arms.**

**Sanji looked down and then put Zoro's portion in front of him. Zoro managing to snap out of it whacked Sanji's hand away sitting up fast.**

"**W-what the hell! Hentai!" (*4) Zoro yelled grabbing his plate and growling before climbing the ladder up to his room. **

"**Chotto matte! (*5)" Sanji and Luffy said. Luffy stretched out to the top of the crows mast and rocketed up there just as soon as Zoro walked in. He closed the door not noticing Luffy before his ear twitched hearing him and he turned.**

"**Gomen… (*6) I didn't mean to laugh!" he cried out hugging Zoro. **

"**Hn… it's fine just don't do it again." He mumbled patting his captain's head. Luffy smiled happily before yawning.  
>"Time for your nap… mine too." Zoro said yawning in-between his words. Luffy laughed and smiled before running over to one of the windows that did a 360 around the room. He looked outside as Zoro rolled his eyes hooking up his hammock to the roof.<strong>

"**We'll go take your nap, Luffy." He grumbled before hearing a whine.**

"**But I wanna stay here!" he said flopping down on the ground lazily, his bottom in the air. "I don't wanna go down!" he said in a childish voice pouting his bottom lip. **

**Zoro sighed, he was about one of the only people who didn't say no when Luffy pouted. Well most of the time... With a small chuckle Zoro picked his captain up and then flopped into the hammock with him. Luffy looked at him blinking, feeling himself being picked up then flopped onto Zoro's chest. **

"**Ah… better!" Luffy said snuggling his head between the crook of Zoro's neck and shoulder. Zoro rolled his eyes a bit then closed them. Luffy grinned seeing Zoro's tail and grabbed it softly, holding it near him.**

**When Luffy had grabbed his tail he had tensed a bit, now that he saw he was only holding it he smiled softly.**

"**Night, Luffy." The Marimo neko mumbled softly.**

" '**ight Zoro." He replied already half asleep.**

TBC

**Authors Note:**

**Alright, hope you guys liked the second chapter ^^ I hope you guys will R&R, it'll let me know you guys are reading, and that nobody is… that would make me depressed as hell! Ok, I know I put more Japanese words in here then last time. Here's what it said.**

**Sugoi = cool, awesome, neat etc…**

**Kenjutsuka = swordsman**

**3) Ero-kukku = pervert cook **

**4) Hentai = pervert**

**5) Chotto Matte = wait a minute, hold on, etc…**

**6) Gomen = sorry**


	3. A Very Sweet Dinner

Argh, sometimes my computer hates me, it just deleted what I had for Neko Marimo 3. I'm sorry to say that what I had planned won't be what I was writing earlier. But from now on, I'm using a flashdrive! Hopefully when I get my other computer back the one that actually saves my files. I'll be updating more. This is my third time writing chapter three so I'm not the happiest camper, but since I keep getting all the lovely reviews I must make my fans proud!

So enjoy this chapter that made me yell out in frustration so many times, ^^;

~x~o~x~

And now onto the third writing of chapter three, nya!"

Zoro sighed softly as he listened to the soft sounds of the birds, his ear twitched as the patch of sunlight that was near the hammock crept closer. Making Zoro fall into a even deeper sleep. The purring noise that had happened before was happening again. But this was a soothing purr, and Luffy liked it. Luffy was now awake watching Zoro sleep and trying not to chuckle when he saw the cute actions of his new neko firstmate.

"Kawaii…" he mumbled softly leaning down onto the swordsman's chest, he closed his eyes and listened to the soothing purr that was rumbling from there, along with a soft steady heart beat. He smiled without opening his eyes. The times that he spent like this with one of his nakama were the best times in his life.

He sighed softly and then started fiddling with one of Zoro's three earrings. He smiled when the ear that the earrings were on twitched a few times. He chuckled and leaned on him his feet kicking back and fourth a bit in the air.

He tilted his head then closed his eyes, listening to the purr as he tried to fall back asleep. He sighed softly and yawned a bit, before the door opened and he looked over putting his index finger to his mouth to indicate the person to be quiet. Sanji smiled nodding as he closed the door and walked slowly over to the sleeping man.

Even though the site of Zoro sleeping with those small ears placed upon his head, Sanji couldn't help but get a bit pissed at Luffy for being on top of him! That was Sanji's spot only, he shrugged it off though because his idiot captain didn't know right from wrong. Even if he was 17 already,… he would forgive him. Sanji breathed out a small bit of cigarette smoke before looking at Luffy,

"Dinner will be ready soon, better go get ready." He mumbled gently making the rubber man jump up, cheerfully he announced,

"I'll eat here with Zoro, you can bring up his food." Luffy said happily, making Sanji grit his teeth a bit and then look down nodding sulkily, then started down the crows nest latter sighing gently, He rubbed his temples, some how his plan didn't go like normal. With food usually the straw hatted captain would be out of the door and going to the galley to eat before Sanji had even finished with his sentence. Then he could of let Zoro wake up with his cute mossy head on his lap. But no, someone had to stay with Zoro! Maybe Luffy was just really worried, he usually got upset when one of his Nakama was going through a tough time, or was hurt.

Luffy sighed softly when Sanji left, he didn't know why but he felt protective when Sanji said he could go to dinner. Like Sanji was trying to get him to go away, but that couldn't be it right?

Looking over at Zoro's figure he smiled gently watching as he flicked his tail back and fourth in a lazy way. Luffy giggled and then touched Zoro's face patting his cheeks a bit. Before long when Zoro didn't wake up he tapped a bit harder and faster, causing Zoro to suddenly open his eyes and look at Luffy surprised.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked his cheeks being smooched in by Luffy who was apparently enjoying himself immensely.<p>

"Say you're a fishy!" he cried out giggling. Zoro rolled his eyes and complied with Luffy's command, he couldn't say no to the captain, that mostly made him angry that he couldn't. But it was something in those chocolate brown eyes; if he ever hurt his captain, mentally or emotionally he would kill himself.

"Wim… a fwishy…" he stuttered out trying to sing it out as clear as he could, but it ended up a bit slurred. Luffy looked at him before bursting out into laughter falling off the hammock but didn't stop laughing. He grumbled before his stomach rumbled he hadn't had dinner or lunch… and now he was hungry, so he wanted to just eat then go back to sleep.

"Let's just go…" he replied sitting up and looking at Luffy who was curled up on the floor trying to regain his breath still chuckling here and there. "Luffy.. it wasn't that funny." Zoro said his ears tilting back in embarrassment as he looked away. Luffy sat up looking at him still sitting cross-legged and he shook his head.

"No… Sanji said he would bring us food." He declared not wanting to leave, but Zoro ignored him and opened the door starting to climb down. Luffy gasped and then ran forward accidentally tripping and flying over Zoro who just managed to catch him.  
>"Luffy!" Zoro scolded as he looked at him, he was leaning with his hand outstretched only able to catch Luffy as he tried not to lose his balance. He was holding on for deer life practically onto the edge of the mast with only one hand. "I don't think I can hold on…" he mumbled then remembered the experiment with Chopper. Letting go he grabbed Luffy holding him tight as he gasped in astonishment but then fell with Zoro as he flipped and landed on his feet.<p>

"One good thing about this stupid side effect…" he grumbled and looked at Luffy who was looking down purposely-dodging Zoro's gaze.

"Luffy are you alright?" Nami asked running up, she had seen Zoro and Luffy both fall but looked at them quickly checking for wounds but couldn't find any and she sighed in relief. Sometimes these boys….

"Cine on it's time for dinner, hopefully Sanji makes something you can eat this time without going bonkers." Nami said as she walked forward, swaying her hips a bit. Zoro suddenly scrunched his nose. "What's that horrible smell… it's sickly sweet…" he thought then noticed it was coming from the kitchen. Damn it! Sanji made something sweet, he hated sweets, and Sanji knew that! He was teasing him again… wonderful.

Zoro walked in and almost hissed in disgust, it took everything to stop himself to. The dinner was dango and onigiri, sweet and sours chicken and pork, and sticky rice with a sweet soybean sauce. He backed up wanting to just leave this area and go back to the mast where the air was fresh but was blocked by Sanji who was smiling very wide. Zoro's ears tilted down angrily and he looked away,  
>"Why don't you sit down?" he asked with a smirk, Zoro backed a bit in the opposite direction and about just gagged. Sweets were not his forte. He sighed and sat down beside Luffy who had the most pile of sweets.<p>

"Sanji this is a big difference! But its delicious ~" Chopper squealed as he stuck a third dango in his mouth.

"Yeah I know, usually your all health crazy." Added Usopp as he piled some more rice onto his plate before pouring the sauce all over his food.

"Well I decided we need a bit of a break… Zoro why aren't you eating? Don't tell me your trying to insult my cooking." Sanji said; merriment and torture clear in his voice. Zoro gulped and then grabbed a few dangos and one onigiri as he slowly took a bite. As soon as he did his mouth-buds were filled with the disgusting sweetness he had smelt. He turned unable to handle the taste and spit it into the trashcan before standing and walking out brooding, he went to the storage unit and opened a small freezer filled with Sake and frozen meat. He grabbed a few bottles of sake and then climbed up to his room and closed locking the door. He hissed irritated that Sanji was picking on him so much, and he couldn't really fight back if he was like this… He sipped some sake and looked outside the window finally calming down. He had duty tonight and the sake he got would last him that long so he didn't have to go back out. He groaned as he heard his stomach rumble. He tapped his haramaki irritably and then looked back outside. He couldn't throw away his pride and walk back into the kitchen to get something to eat.

~0~x~0~x

meanwhile

0~x~0~x

Everyone stared in shock as Zoro stomped out before Sanji sighed and leaned back. His plan was so far working, now Zoro had duty, so he could sometime tonight sneak up and have a little bit of teasing fun with his kitty. Nami looked at the food that was slowly being eaten by everyone else and she sighed.

"I forgot Zoro hates sweets… maybe you should make some curry with the leftover rice Sanji, Zoro hadn't eaten for at least 17 hours." She said looking at him.

"He'll be fine, if he doesn't like my cooking its his fault, I don't know why he dislikes sweets anyway, maybe because of his sour attitude." Sanji said as he cleaned some of the cooking utensils that he used for cooking up all the dishes.

"I donno why either Smanchi's mooking ish deh bewst!" Luffy said with a mouth full of dango and rice balls. Chopper and Usopp were battling with forks over the last onigiri and currently using his human form Chopper was winning. Nami was leaned back conversing with Robin who was reading the newspaper. Sanji started on the dishes calling to Franky to help him and Brook was softly humming a song he was writing under his breath. It was a nice peaceful night… but everyone inside was worried about Zoro. Chopper suddenly snapped his hooves when he remembered something letting Usopp snatch the rice ball and quickly shove it in his mouth.

"Did you guys know Zoro was injured? When I examined him before he woke up he had stitches up both his sides!" he cried out everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"He patched himself up without us knowing?" Sanji asked breathing out some smoke then continued on his dishes with Franky who was making quick work with his big hands.

"Yeah, I taught him about a month ago how to stitch and patch basic wounds up. It wasn't as good as when we did small scabs and stuff but it was decent enough for me not to tamper with." Chopper explained, "It seemed like the was injured while we were on Festival Island." He said his nose twitching. "Did anyone notice something wrong with him?" he asked his nakama, his friends shook their heads one by one until Nami gasped.

"Remember the day we came back from shopping Robin, Sanji! He was in the bathroom saying he got there ten minutes ago! I think that was when! He kinda sounded in pain though he covered it up pretty well!"  
>"Ah yes, I remember I went into the bathroom to quickly shower off and I noticed that the shower bed was slightly pink…" Robin said crossing her arms and tilted her head. "Like someone had just recently cleaned some blood away…," she said sipping some coffee. Usopp thrown her a weird look,<p>

"How come everything you say sounds so creepy…," he asked softly looking at her.

"I don't know, I guess it's just my nature." She said then giggled a bit.

"Well maybe that's what made him sick." Luffy guessed and then everyone looked at him as he chewed a bit on a dango stick.

"Luffy sometimes I can't tell weither your smart or dumb as a brick." Nami said sighing. Luffy laughed thinking it was a complement.

"Well now that we know what the problem was, shouldn't the symptoms go away and he wont be a Neko once he gets better?" Franky asked looking over as he put away some plates.

"Sounds good, but I'll have to think about it more and do a few more things to make sure." Chopper replied then hopped from his seat to go to the medical room.

"Night you guys." He called out earning replies from everyone.

"Well I'm going to go to bed too," Usopp replied yawning softly then Franky joined him in their jointed room that was a direct route to the inventing room they shared also.

"Naaah!" Luffy cried but yawned in the middle of his whine and then he rubbed his eye. "Night…" he mumbled and then walked to bed, dragging his feet before Nami and Robin left for their room. Sanji smirked and tilted his head back breathing out some smoke. He just had to wait for everyone to go to bed, and it wasn't uncommon that he stayed up… so it was the perfect time.

TBC

(Thank god its over TT^TT this caused me pain… but now its over…. HALLULLAHA! I KNOW I SPELT THAT WRONG… wait no I didn't… HOLY CRAP!)


End file.
